


绿茵【芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 芝诺光现代足球AU
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light, 芝诺光
Kudos: 2





	绿茵【芝诺光】

芝诺斯▪耶▪加尔乌斯是海德林联赛一名知名的足球运动员，他最喜欢的事情就是在进球的时候用漫不经心的表情挥手庆祝，好像攻破对方球队门将十指关对他来说是轻而易举的事情，由于他优雅而不拖泥带水的球风以及显赫的身世，被加雷马的球迷们称为“皇太子”，还有个原因是他老爸就是球队的掌权者。  
他对于训练之外的事情好像都不太在意，明明是知名管理学院毕业的高材生，但是心里只有足球，就算是联赛休赛期间他也风雨无阻的在自己私人场地训练，这是某个小报的记着冒死拍到的新闻，毕竟能溜进加雷马庄园危险程度是真的很高，被抓住了下场可能就是直接送到警察局留个案底。人人都对这位高大俊美球风优雅的皇太子充满了好奇心，可是托了他们家法务部的福，一般记者们拍到的日常八卦都不可能放出来，毕竟谁也不想为了个新闻吃官司。  
光刚转会来到海德林联赛的时候，听到的就是这样的消息，不禁令他对芝诺斯这个人更加好奇。  
来自亚马乌罗提的光是一名全能型球员，他的特点就是有韧劲不服输，为了球队的胜利他甚至愿意去做守门员。这样的一个忠于球队，能吃苦的天才球员来到海德林联赛当然是有原因的，那就是——亚马乌罗提破产了，这个可怜的球队负债累累，球员们因为自身的债务或各种原因纷纷离去，球队为了弥补亏损不得不把他们的小天才卖出去换取资金，伊修加德在几个队伍中出价最高，于是光顺理成章的来到了这个城市。  
前来接他的是伊修加德的知名后卫奥尔什方，这名铁人后卫出了名的脾气好，作为迎接新人的人选实在是再合适不过，他甚至邀请初来乍到还没有落脚处的光去他的家里一同居住，毕竟球队的宿舍人来人往不是什么好的选择，盛情难却的光最后同意了跟着他暂住福尔唐庄园。  
同他一起前来的还有队里的组织中场艾默里克▪德▪博雷尔，那是个优雅又不失锐气的精灵，他和善的同光打了个招呼便走向驾驶室打算送这两人去球队报到。  
两名球队的前辈健谈又好说话，无形之中拉进了和光的距离，也缓解了陌生感。看着车窗外来来往往的精灵族以及车内两位俊美的男精灵，光不禁提出了自己一直以来的疑问：“我发现伊修加德的精灵很多，队内也都是精灵族吗。”说实话，精灵是个令人羡慕的种族，他们轻盈的身体和灵活的大脑配合起来能踢出非常漂亮的组织型足球，精密又有条理的球赛让人看得很是舒服。  
奥尔什方笑着和他解释了伊修加德大部分的居民都是精灵族，外来人口也只有百分之十的数量，因为之前各种原因减少了和其他球队的交易往来，所以队里的大部分也都是本土球员。  
也许是性格原因，光虽然是名声在外的天才，但是脾气非常的好，托了奥尔什方热情介绍的福，很快就和队内打成一片。在赛季开始前的队内训练中，福尔唐教练根据他的实力调整了阵容，决定这个赛季打442的阵容，让光去踢影锋，他意识良好，喂饼也很是痛快从不粘球，到后来就连脾气火爆的前锋埃斯蒂尼安最后也会变扭的叫他一声搭档。  
夏休期过得很快，光来到球队的第一场球赛，对上的就是加雷马，这个铁血军团一样的球队给人带来了很强的压迫感，特别是他们的队长芝诺斯两米三的身高导致在球员通道的时候光不得不仰头看向他。这是一个很漂亮的金发男人，踢的位置中场靠前，进攻能力极强，像手术刀一样破开对方的后防线，如果有机会踢一把后卫光想着一定要和这个男人对对位。  
但是他没想到机会来得这么快，由于影锋这个不常见的配置导致伊修加德有了更强的前场爆破能力，多点开花，芝诺斯主动的把位置往后压了。  
“你技术实在是很有意思啊，”男人扎起来的长发随风飘逸，在移动防守的过程中还不忘和光随口说上几句话，好像是在对光多变的脚法表示夸奖，“这样的人才应该不会埋没在伊修加德才对，我期待你有更大的进步。”  
光狡黠的对他眨了眨眼睛，笑嘻嘻的说：“我也这么觉得，我从小的梦想就是加入加雷马，如果我踢的不错的话芝诺斯先生会给我这个机会吧。”说着，趁芝诺斯为他突如其来的儿加梦愣神的时候，脚下一捅，足球灵活的滚到了泽菲兰的脚下，这位边锋脚底不停，几个传送就把足球喂到了埃斯蒂尼安的脚边，洞穿了加雷马守门员盖乌斯的防守，伊修加德1:0加雷马！场内的伊修加德球迷们都沸腾了，作为一个曾经沉沦过的球队，在新赛季从霸主手中夺得一分已经能令他们激动不已。  
芝诺斯好像想明白了进攻才是最好的防守，在这个球过后意味深长的对光笑了笑，快速前压，打算把落后的分数追回。提速的瞬间光也明白了他的想法，又怎么可能让芝诺斯如愿，他贴身缠了上去，尽自己所能的不让足球接近芝诺斯，在对方接到球要一个大脚开出去的时候，光下意识一个滑铲破坏了这次进攻，由于位置把握得不好，铲在了芝诺斯的后脚跟上，高大的加雷马男人重心不稳，摔倒在地和光滚成一团。  
太重了，虽然光的身体素质不错，但是还是被这一下砸得晕了头，好在芝诺斯反应很快的撑起了身子没有继续压在他身上，但是还是有血迹滴落在光的球衣前。  
这个时候嘴巴上的疼痛才窜入光的大脑，他捂着嘴从芝诺斯身下滚开，两个人在混乱中撞破了对方的嘴角，虽然不是多大的伤口，但鲜血淋漓实在是有些可怕。边线裁判也注意到了这个情况，在呼叫了双方的队医同时，很是公正的给了光一张黄牌，示意他不要再做这种危险的举动，明白是自己过错的光老老实实的认了。  
福尔唐教练看到这个情况，撤下了边锋泽菲兰换上了一个后卫，打手势让光不要再和芝诺斯缠斗，去自己该去的位置上。  
除去这个小插曲，比赛踢得十分的火爆，双方的进攻也有来有回，好在今天伊修加德的守门员超常发挥，加雷马一分也没有得到，最后以1:0获得了主场的胜利。  
赛后的芝诺斯嘴角还是肿的，不顾光的挣扎扒下了他的球衣，又脱了自己的劈头盖脸地给他罩上，不太自然的笑了笑：“你以后一定会更加强大的，在我不在的地方也要不断的变强，我期待你加入加雷马的那一天。”他好像把光“儿加梦”的玩笑话当了真，然后给了他一个充满汗水的拥抱。  
赛后的记者会上，头一次上场的光被教练提溜着去了记者会，面对一众记者的，  
“关于赛后芝诺斯主动找你交换球衣你怎么想？”  
“芝诺斯在隔壁记者会上一直夸赞你会是他未来的对手，你也是这么认为的吗？”  
“我们发现你在上场防守芝诺斯的时候还和他聊了天，方便问问你们都说了什么吗？”  
光头疼不已，总不能说他口嗨的儿加梦被芝诺斯当真了导致对方很是欣赏他吧，这样他在伊修加德的位置恐怕都要不保了，好在奥尔什方看出了他的尴尬在旁边连连打圆场，一场记者会才这么过去了。  
在回伊修加德的大巴上，光的手机蹦出了芝诺斯关注他推特的消息，预感到自己招惹了一个大麻烦。  
应该，没啥专业术语，各种锋简单来说就是场上位置，前锋活跃在前场，影子前锋是前锋的搭档也是个进球点。  
儿加梦=玩了个梗，现实里是儿皇梦，很多球星都说【我从小的梦想就是加入皇家马德里】简写就是儿皇梦。  
又是两轮联赛后，光拥有了两天休息时间，本来是要和新队友促进感情一起去伊修加德逛逛的，却不得不出现在了忘忧骑士亭，原因来自那个在楼下坐着的高大人影，那人嘴角还青着，看的光不禁也抽了抽嘴角，不小心扯动了自己的伤，忍不住又是一顿龇牙咧嘴。  
就这点点伤口害得他被芝诺斯的粉丝在推特上追着骂了几条街，字里行间都是说他损伤了他们家太子完美的容颜，一定是嫉妒，还说他这个十八线小球员是来碰瓷借此引起芝诺斯注意力的。拜托，踢球哪有不受伤的，再说自己也受伤了好不好。光不太情愿的压了压自己的鸭舌帽上前去和芝诺斯打招呼。  
金发的男人像只慵懒的大猫懒洋洋的抬眼看了他一眼算是回应，自从赛后通过推特拿到了光的联系方式之后这个男人就缠上他了，每天不是分享健康食谱网页就是发消息督促他加紧训练，等着下一次两人客场再比试一番，那迫不及待的样子让光头皮发麻，哪有人凌晨四点钟发消息叫别人起床晨跑的！！！  
“芝诺斯，你到底是来干嘛的。”光压低了声音撑在桌前，对这个打扰了自己快乐假期的男人摆不出什么好脸色，自从他之前不小心口误说两人也算是朋友了，这个男人就像打了兴奋剂一样加紧了和他的联系，让自觉说错话了的光懊悔不已，就踢了一场球还是对手怎么会成朋友啊。  
“我当然是来看看我唯一的朋友过得如何，是不是又在偷懒没有训练。”芝诺斯随手把落到耳边的头发往后顺了顺，挑起了嘴角望着光，通过这几天的交流他也算是了解了一点这个亚马乌罗提来的小球星，除了足球以外任何不务正业的他都喜欢，甚至还喜欢种地砍树钓鱼，这怎么能行，他还想快点培养一个和自己势均力敌的对手，这样在足球世界里才没这么寂寞。  
本来今天想和奥尔什方一起去钓鱼的光一下被戳中内心，立马反驳道：“怎，怎么可能会偷懒呢！我可是未来要做球王的男人，每天都有自己加练的，不要污蔑我的名声！”  
“哦？穿着水鞋去加练吗，真是个新奇的训练方式。”芝诺斯毫不客气的戳破了他的谎言，令光尴尬得脸一阵红一阵白的，要是好感能具现化他对这毒舌又自大的男人好感就是负一百！  
走在大街上的光不太自在的又压了一下自己的帽沿，腹诽芝诺斯到底是来干什么的，说是来看他结果把他拉出来逛街去了，明明两个人都是外地人到底有什么好逛的。高大的金发男人好像走到哪里都是人群焦点，视线的聚集让光的不自在又超级加倍了。  
说实话芝诺斯也是心血来潮跑过来看看这个敢自称是自己朋友的人族，可惜他之前的交友经验不足，此时也不知道怎么和光相处，只能凭着印象学从前的队员们做的那样带着人上街逛逛。但是在加雷马经常持靓行凶不做伪装出门跟着十个保镖的皇太子忘了，他现在在敌对球队的地盘，看他不爽的球迷大有人在。  
“滚回你的球队去，别想着拐带我们的小球员，可恶的帝国佬！”当人群中爆发了第一声怒吼的时候，光就开始觉得眼皮突突的跳，下意识就拉着芝诺斯往旁边的小巷子溜走，被那一声引起注意的路人们兴奋的望了过来，看到芝诺斯那一头标志性的金色长发后，纷纷躁动地往两人的方向涌来。  
看着一脸状况外的芝诺斯，光一边哀叹着自己明天又得上头条了，一边扯着他发挥自己最大的速度逃窜，他在亚马乌罗提可是见识过这群粉丝混合着凑热闹的聚集在一起的后果，想想他们队里的爱梅特赛尔克吧，底裤差点都给人扒了，搞得这个一向臭着脸的家伙回去低气压了一个星期，训练的时候脸黑得能吃人。  
芝诺斯身高腿长全力跑起来的速度可比这个快多了，实在看不下去光一边跑一边认路的样子，一把把人扛了起来表示让他指路就行，胃部顶在芝诺斯肩膀上的光有苦说不出想着后面一窝蜂的记着，都不敢想象自己明天会是个什么姿势出现在报纸头条上，他明明只是个破产球队出来的小倒霉蛋啊！！  
两人最终绕来绕去跑回了伊修加德主队的球场巨盾台，光绕路偷偷摸摸把芝诺斯带到了他们平时训练的球场表示这人好不容易来一趟伊修加德，就来玩点伊修加德特色的东西吧。  
“来吧，让你看看我平时都不展露的绝技守门法。”光换了一身球衣站在球网前，不怀好意的看着今天穿了长靴过来的芝诺斯，认为对方今天这一身这么不适合运动一定破不了他的防守，似乎忘了刚才是谁扛着他跑了好几条街的。  
芝诺斯不可置否的脱了外套放在一旁，起脚就踢出了一个眼看着就要飞出球筐的旋转球，还不等光笑出声，就见那个黑白的精灵猛得一个下坠在他还没反应过来的时候钻进了球网。  
他抿着嘴明白是自己大意了，把球抛回给芝诺斯示意对方再来，芝诺斯好像发现了什么乐趣连踢了好几个角度刁钻的吊角球，搞得没运动开的光扑得气喘连连，他再怎么迟钝也明白对方是在逗着他玩了，决定提议两个人交换攻守方继续，平时都是认真训练还没有这样玩过的芝诺斯饶有兴趣的同意了他的要求。  
踢吊角球的话守门员需要舒展身体跳起来才方便扑球，简单来说就是你用逗猫棒逗猫，守门员是那只猫。  
距离芝诺斯来伊修加德找他又过去了两天，第二天要比赛的光翻来覆去的在床上折腾自己，看着自己身下精神的兄弟，他不禁在床上打了个滚惨叫一声，引得手机滴滴滴的响，全是住在隔壁房间奥尔什方担忧的消息。  
事情倒回两天前，两个人像小学生一样把自己会的脚法通通展示了一遍，玩到夜色降临后累到倒在草地上相视一笑，直到管理球场的大爷来赶人，才急忙借用了球队更衣室洗了个澡。  
匆匆前来的加雷马人可没有带换洗的衣服，但是玩了一下午的球实在是受不了身上的汗水，直接脱了衣服就往淋浴室里走，光找了一件大号的球衣准备给他做更换之后也打算洗一洗身上的草屑。  
也不知道是因为不够熟悉浴室还是怎么样，搓了满头泡泡睁不开眼睛的光摸索了半天也没打开冲洗的水龙头，只能围了个浴巾不太情愿的叫一声隔壁的芝诺斯帮过来开一下水。伴随着热水哗哗地淋在身上，终于冲干净头的光学着电视机广告那样甩了甩头，自觉十分帅气的转过身，在看见站在门口什么都没穿的芝诺斯时脚下一滑“嘭”的摔了下去，惊得加雷马男人下意识拉住他也被带着往下摔。  
他上辈子一定是和芝诺斯有仇，不然为什么每次见到这个人总是要受伤。撞到坚硬肉块的光捂着鼻子抬起头来，发觉眼前出现了一根奇怪的柱状物体，定睛一看原来他刚才撞到的是芝诺斯的大腿，那么眼前的东西就是。  
……就算再怎么不愿意承认，他也明白那是加雷马人带来的特产欧金金，本来被撞得就很脆弱的鼻黏膜有什么东西哗啦一下就流了出来，伊修加德的新星因为对着男人的欧金金流鼻血一世英名毁于一旦。  
好在芝诺斯没有想这么多，扯了块毛巾给他捂住鼻子说道：“还好我的团队给我的腿买了保险，不然给你撞坏了你恐怕是赔不起。”  
不，你等会，这块毛巾是我刚才围在身上的！！！！脸被埋在毛巾下的光无声呐喊。  
出了这种事情光也没有心情认真洗澡了，胡乱的冲了身上的泡泡，甚至没有去想过芝诺斯怎么站在他那间淋浴房门前一直看着他，顺手帮加雷马男人吹干了头发之后，给他套上了自己的大号球衣披上外套就把人往酒店门口送。  
“我下次还会再来的，”男人好像对今天的活动很是满意，要不是正值比赛期间，他很不得常驻伊修加德天天过来和光一起踢球，进去之前还不忘回头叮嘱，“你还要变得更强，这样才配做我的挚友，亚马乌罗提的小子。”  
别来了别来了伊修加德容不下你这尊大佛啊，被浴室的突发事件弄得满脑子浆糊的光胡乱的点头应下之后，加雷马男人才看着他露出了微笑。  
“那么下次见，我的朋友。”芝诺斯附赠了一个拥抱，满满的都是光放在更衣室常用的洗漱用品气味。  
“叮咚”一声，推特的提示声响把光拉回了现实，他下意识划开一看发现是芝诺斯发了新的照片。那是张靠在床头看书的照片，但是不知道为什么，照片一角有一个东西特别吸引眼球。  
床边挂着的蓝底红黑纹路烫金的印花和大大的八号球衣几乎烫伤了光的眼睛，他下意识的把手机往旁边一丢，哀叹今天是彻底睡不着了。  
那是他的球衣。  
第二天顶着黑眼圈的光被福尔唐教练狠狠的臭骂了一顿之后压在了替补席上没能上场。  
当天的报纸标题就成了：  
“伊修加德新星赛前泡吧彻夜未眠”配个模糊不清不知道是什么人的照片再加了一张他刚从大巴上下来打哈欠的照片。赛后看完了报纸的光当着全队的面郁闷的把头砸在了餐桌上引得队员们哈哈大笑。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，三线作战的球队修整了一天就紧急赶往加雷马投入到他们的客场比赛当中去。加雷马的主场是出了名的地狱主场，这里的球迷们疯狂而又热情，带起来的声浪震得光耳膜都在嗡嗡的响，一向在佐迪亚克联赛踢球的光哪里见过这样的场景，那里的人们冷静而又自持，就算再怎么激动也只是齐声欢呼，这样的差别不禁令光为这欧若拉球场喟叹。  
“加雷马的追随者们，很棒吧。”球员通道内不在自家队伍里好好站着，仗着自己是队长很是自然的走到伊修加德的队伍里的芝诺斯低头凑近光的耳边说道。  
金色的长发扫在裸露的脖子上，带着暖意的气息呼呼的往耳朵上吹，光下意识的缩了缩脖子，假装嫌弃的推开芝诺斯顶嘴道：  
“我们伊修加德的球迷也很棒，你上次不也感受到了吗？”  
男人不可置否的笑着挑了挑眉，在艾默里克不快的走过来赶人的时候，对着光无声的做了几个口型，被艾默里克揽着肩膀拉回队伍前面的光努力辨认了一下，发现他说的是：  
“我期待你加入加雷马的那一天。”  
这场客场球赛踢得实在是艰难，开场不到十五分钟天上就下起了雨，配合着加雷马寒冷的气候球衣又湿又黏地箍在身上，举手抬足之间都有一股子阻力让人浑身难受。来自干冷地区的伊修加德球员们不太适应这个情况不断的滑倒丢失了球权，福尔唐教练见事不对立马向第四官员提出比赛暂停申请雨停后再重新开始，赛事官员好像并不认为这样的雨水会影响球赛，无视了伊修加德暂停的提议示意比赛继续，球员们只能轮流去场边换上防滑的长钉球鞋避免在湿滑的草地上出现什么意外。  
第一个冲突就是来自于场上还没来得及更换球鞋的球员们，加雷马的4号雷古拉在断球时收不住力道摔倒在地，随着滑溜溜的草坪一路滑到了球门前，路上带翻了好几个加雷马和伊修加德的球员，好在只是小问题，几名球员互相帮助站了起来没有争吵，裁判也收回了要去掏黄牌的手。  
赛事还是焦灼着，双方都没有得分，这不禁让光开始急躁起来，脚下地动作也有些大。这样的情况下双方都不太好受，伊修加德和加雷马的球员们也因为雨水带走了身上大量的热量速度放缓了下来，变故就是出现在此刻。  
芝诺斯突然提速连过三人向着伊修加德的后场冲去，在中场附近游走一直盯着他的光见此情况也不得不回头防守，就在芝诺斯面前只剩下守门员和一个后卫的时候光终于赶到，干脆利落地从芝诺斯脚下断了球。  
雨水越下越大，密集地雨滴甚至有些影响视线了，光只能看到芝诺斯垂下的头和咧开的嘴角，这个男人身上的战意更加旺盛了。  
“不错，就是这样，来吧我的挚友，让我们打个赌，谁才会是这场比赛的胜利者。”芝诺斯喜悦的神情却让光觉得像是被猛兽盯上，深觉这场比赛双方不拼点真正的东西他是讨不了好了，但是他也不会退缩，毫不客气的对芝诺斯比了两根手指，表示他要为伊修加德带来两粒进球，随即像旋风一般刮回了自己的位置。  
雨还在下，上半场已经过去了四十分钟，还有五分钟就要结束，好在场外的示意牌上显示伤停补时给了五分钟，此时的伊修加德也获得了一个角球，这是个机会，光明白自己得抓紧时间。  
黑白的皮球在他脚下高高飞起直奔禁区中，所有人都以为这是个失误的发球，加雷马和伊修加德的球员推推搡搡纷纷想要跳起来接住这个球，却没想到足球飞到门前时却突然一个拐弯，在所有人愣神的时候钻进了球门右下角带来一阵雪白的波纹。  
随队远行的伊修加德球迷沸腾了，一千人喊出了一万人的气势，这个球的功臣，伊修加德的八号，被队员们扑倒在地欢呼庆祝，直到边线裁判过来提醒他们不要浪费时间才停了下来。  
芝诺斯神色不明的看着渐渐静止的球网，那个球对于他来说是刻入骨髓的熟悉，正是他去伊修加德的那个下午展示给光看的，这样的感觉令这个加雷马男人浑身都燥热了起来，他还想看更多，还想看看这个亚马乌罗提来的小子还能从他这学到些什么。  
加雷马的反击来得很快，芝诺斯在明白了自己被严重盯防的时候毫不在意的放弃了控球权，打着手势让队友们推进，最终加雷马在最后五秒钟由中场尼禄出其不意的一脚夺回了一分。  
中场的十五分钟显得那么的短暂，球员们还没能恢复好体力又只能从温暖的休息室里走出来回到雨幕下，以至于下半场出现滑倒摔做一团的情况越来越常见，场面一片混乱。  
终结一切的是光在和加雷马球员时被对方一脚铲在了小腿上，他甚至听到了自己护腿板“咯啦”一声，身体随着这冲击力狠狠地撞在了球门柱上，随之而来的剧痛让光耳鸣不止，只能隐隐约约的听见埃斯蒂尼安愤怒的吼声，便被队医抬了下去，他看不到的是芝诺斯猝然缩小了的瞳孔和周身阴郁的气息。  
福尔唐教练紧急换上了阿尔特阿雷尔，忧心忡忡地询问队医光的状况。  
“很可能是骨折”给光检查了伤势打了镇定剂之后，队医不太乐观的说“对方球员的长钉鞋直接扎破了护腿板撞在了小腿骨上，可能要休息小半个赛季才能恢复，后脑勺撞在了门柱上，估计会有些脑震荡。”  
此时场上的判罚也出来了，裁判直接掏出了红牌示意那名加雷马球员下场，场上人数变成了十比十一，但是不知道为何，加雷马球员的气息更加的凶狠，一股子拼命三郎的模样，艾默里克思考了一会，认为这大约都是来自于他们那沉着脸的队长芝诺斯▪耶▪加尔乌斯身上。  
光从昏睡中醒来已经是在加雷马中心医院，鼻尖消毒水的气味和手边毛茸茸的触感让他愣了神，麻药还没过劲的脑袋昏昏沉沉的下意识扯了扯手边的东西。  
“或许我还没有这么十恶不赦到让你想拔秃我的头发？”男人带着些睡意的声音在光的耳边响起，光这才模糊的看到手上抓的是对方金色的长发，他不禁又想起了那个念头，或许他真的和芝诺斯犯冲，每次遇到对方都要受点伤？  
门随着“咔哒”的声音打开了，拎着好几个袋子进来的奥尔什方发现光醒来之后惊喜不已，笑着打开了其中一个，一股子海鲜混合着酱料的香气扑面而来对光说到：  
“看我在加雷马夜市发现了什么？”  
闻着这熟悉的味道饿了一天的光挣扎着想从床上爬起来，肚子应景地叫出了声。  
“是章鱼烧，香喷喷的章鱼烧，果然还是奥尔什方最好。”他感动得几乎落下泪来。  
芝诺斯不太痛快的看着这不省心的家伙就这么扑向别人的怀抱，手上一个用力就按着他的腰把人挡了下来，冷着脸对奥尔什方说道：  
“医院里有专门的营养配餐一会就送过来，不要给他买这些外面来的乱七八糟的东西。”  
奥尔什方给光拆开了包装回答道：“只是一盒章鱼烧，光最喜欢的就是这个，我买的其他东西都是补充营养的。”他那一脸纵容又慈爱的样子活像一个八十岁的老母亲看着自己努力进食的孩子。  
热乎乎的丸子下肚令光舒坦的呼了一声，又塞了两颗，两颊鼓囊囊的，这有精神的样子惹得奥尔什方又欣慰的笑了笑后转身又去打开另外几个袋子挑了水果拿去洗。  
“不许吃了，一会有营养餐要送过来。”芝诺斯沉着脸拿走了光手里的盒子，“这种酱料太多的东西不利于你的竞技生涯。”  
他那不容拒绝的样子让光嘟嘟囔囔的吞下了要骂出口的垃圾话，好在奥尔什方及时回来才缓解了这个局面，有了伙伴在场的光一下子觉得自己身后有人硬气了起来，用眼神示意芝诺斯还回他心爱的小盒子。  
芝诺斯没理他，转手扔进了垃圾桶。  
“你稍微有点过分了芝诺斯！这可是奥尔什方给我买的。你都没经过我的同意就扔了…”光在芝诺斯似笑非笑的表情里渐渐收了声，“…扔了多浪费啊再让我吃两个。”  
奥尔什方倒是和善的笑了把手里的水果递给光让他先垫垫肚子。  
“很热闹啊。”艾默里克的声音到得比人还快，身边还跟着个臭着脸的埃斯蒂尼安，“这家伙担心你担心得睡不着觉，我想着手术结束你也差不多醒了就给他带过来了。”  
“我可没有！”埃斯蒂尼安一副不在意的样子“是你提议的，我只是顺便。”  
随即三个男精又根据埃斯蒂尼安的不坦率笑着争论起来，直到芝诺斯提醒他们时间不早了别打扰伤员休息才嘻嘻哈哈的离开。当然，这是光自己翻译过的，加雷马人的原话可没有那么客气。  
虽然知道队友表现出来的开朗是想让自己也放宽心不要把骨折放在心上，但是光还是有些感动，只不过…  
“你怎么还没走。”光看着这个巍然不动的加雷马男人有些无语，他还等着这人走了自己偷偷叫外卖，没想到人家根本没有走的意思。  
“这是我家的医院，我去哪里都可以。”坐在床边的芝诺斯放松了身体倒向身后的椅背，“怎么，不感谢我为你安排了独立病房还想着赶我走吗。”他一副伊修加德人太没礼貌的样子，让光十分识时务的改了口。  
“不，怎么会，我想着加雷马的皇太子只能坐在椅子上休息也太寒碜了，不如回房间里好好睡一觉，我们可以明天再见。”他总有种和这个男人呆得越久自己越危险的感觉。  
不知道他这句话戳中了芝诺斯哪个点，他轻轻的笑了，认同的点了点头：“的确，我在这陪了你一天了也应该休息了。”  
他打开了旁边的衣柜拿了一套衣服走向洗漱间，出来时对着在这个间隙吃完了晚饭在护士的帮助下做完了清洁正在发愣的光说道：“忘了告诉你，这其实是我平时来恢复训练时用的休息室，那么现在我也休息了，晚安。”  
说着他爬上了大床的另一边，顺手关了灯。  
诶…  
不是…  
光看着芝诺斯上床那自然的模样又看了看自己被吊起来的腿，虽然这张床很大没错，但是芝诺斯为什么不回家里反而要住这种地方？！  
“怎么还不睡，”或许是感受到了他的目光，芝诺斯闭着眼睛轻声问道，“作为运动员需要充足的睡眠和健康的作息时间我想你应该明白吧。”  
“是，但是…”光欲言又止他觉得和芝诺斯两个大男人躺一张床上实在是别扭。  
“啊，我明白了，”芝诺斯凑近了光，把他搂进怀里“是因为麻药过了太疼在撒娇吗，虽然我没有过处理这种情况的经验但是可以现场实验，是这样做没错吧？”  
光说不出辩解的话语，只听得到心脏扑腾扑腾的跳，伤口的麻药渐渐褪去开始感觉到细微的疼痛渐渐蔓延，但是芝诺斯的怀里隔绝了被子外的寒冷温暖又让人安心，在陷入梦乡之前他的脑子里突然蹦出来一个问题。  
加雷马有穷到医院都不给开暖气吗。  
芝诺斯真的是故意的。  
早上醒来后看着男人打开了房间里的制暖系统，光的太阳穴突突的跳，这个加雷马男人实在是太奇怪了，明明他们两最多只能算是普通朋友，可是昨天开始他就察觉到了芝诺斯不喜欢他和队友们的交流，或许是从前没交过朋友才对他有这样的占有欲，可是他自己也明白状态不对，没有人会在普通朋友的怀里睡觉的，那样太gay了，可是他偏偏这样做了。  
光觉得在休养这段时间必须要处理好和芝诺斯的关系，再和这个人纠缠下去后果是他不可预料的，就像潘多拉宝盒，危险又神秘，对自己有明确认识的光还没有这个胆量去尝试。好在芝诺斯还需要回球队里进行日常训练，平日里的相处也不会太多，不然伊修加德的八号恐怕拖着伤腿都要逃离加雷马。  
芝诺斯没有管表情都是皱着的光是怎么想的，在平板上刷刷的写了一大堆注意事项之后塞给了他说道：  
“上面的练习现在就开始做，有助于你恢复，不然躺太久了想回到赛场又得多训练一段时间，那太浪费了我等不起。”他做的这一切好像都是为了和光在球场上的对决早日到来，不禁令伊修加德的八号在内心唾弃自己想得太多，淫者见淫居然这么想他那个正直的加雷马朋友。  
芝诺斯凑近了他的面庞认真的和他对视：“上面有些比较难做的动作等我训练完了回来帮你。”起身时好像不经意的鼻尖蹭过了光的面庞。看着为他准备了这么多的芝诺斯光决定从今天开始对方荣升为他最好的朋友之一，和奥尔什方并驾齐驱。  
“我可以叫护士小姐帮我一起做吗？就昨天送饭那个。”光划拉了一下屏幕，有好几条都是按摩和压韧带的，不禁提出了要求。  
正在换衣服的芝诺斯偏头看了他一眼好像知道光打的什么算盘，冷静的回答道：“从现在开始这里没有女护士了。”  
在这一刻，以权谋私的加雷马的太子爷再次被光开除了朋友籍。  
被留在房间里的光唉声叹气的看着眼前这位打扫房间的加雷马猛男，对方那鼓胀的肌肉和黝黑的皮肤，无一不透露着他身体素质良好职业水平高超，如果他昨天没见过那个漂亮女护士今天一定能和这位兄弟无话不谈成为这段休养期间内的好朋友，可惜，昨天的金发护士真的很好看，这么想着，他被猛男单手托举起来然后看着对方一只手换床单枕头，又觉得这个兄弟实在不错，起码力气很不错，这样的人适合去他们伊修加德做个理疗师，赛后放松肌肉一把好手。  
芝诺斯几乎是训练一结束就赶了回来，好像晚一秒光就会跑了一样，披散的金色长发随着他快速的走动有些凌乱的铺在肩头，开门就见到光在做腿部的拉伸，他蹬掉了脚上的鞋子上床一把按住光的大腿根部说到：  
“我来帮你。”  
男人运动完还在发烫的手掌紧紧的贴着光的大腿轻轻地往前压，整个上半身都伏低了下去，金色的发丝又扫得光忍不住想打喷嚏。这实在是太难熬了，开了暖气只穿着单衣的光憋了一身汗无奈的想着。  
“你有没有觉得这个动作不太对，”膝盖都要被压到肩膀上的光对着腿弯抵在他胯下的芝诺斯发问“好像太奇怪了，你也不用贴这么近吧。”  
加雷马男人有些茫然的看了他一眼，这是球队里平时都会做的动作，没明白哪里奇怪了，想了想放开了那条腿，转而给光做肌肉按摩。这一下更加要不得，滚烫的掌心揉捏得可怜的伊修加德八号浑身红彤彤的低喘出声，就连胯下都精神了起来，明明只是平时球队理疗师都会做的程序，不知道这个男人怎么做得这么色气。  
“芝诺斯，别，快停下，叫护工就行了，不需要你亲力亲为。”他尴尬的想侧过身去，可是受伤的右腿还吊着哪里有地方给他侧，只能在脑子里叫嚣着故意的故意的这个男人就是故意的，想调动点怒火平息这欲望。  
但是光失败了，男人披散下来的长发挡住了他的表情，但是挡不住他因为笑意微微颤动的胸膛，他毫不客气的抚摸上了光的伊修加德特产，在引发对方猛然一震的同时满意的为他褪去了特产包装。  
“我的挚友，在我面前你无需掩盖这些，正常的面对你的欲望就好。”芝诺斯的声音低沉而又沙哑，那声音像有钩子似的勾住了光的心脏，反而令他的伊修加德特产更加精神，在芝诺斯的手心弹跳了一下。  
平时体能训练在掌心留下的茧子恰到好处的引起伊修加德特产内夹心的涌动，特地留出的小孔冒了几滴汁水出来，被芝诺斯仔细的舔了个干净。  
芝诺斯在吃他带来的伊修加德特产，这个认知让光情不自禁的把手插入了那头顺滑的金发中来回抚摸，甚至还想让他更深的品尝，男人喉头的颤动伴随着吞口水的动作给光的伊修加德特产带来了不小的刺激，终于在芝诺斯吐出来用舌头舔抵的时候爆出了夹心，这个可怜的特产实在是受不住任何一点刺激了。奶白色的夹心甚至有一些挂到了芝诺斯的睫毛上，这让他显得瑟情而又脆弱，光着了魔似的撑起身子给他一一舔净，两个人凑在一起深吻，口中全都是他自己的味道。  
芝诺斯这个时候还有心情在光耳边低笑喘息，在光陷入失神的时候哄骗着把他的加雷马特产放入对方掌心，新鲜出炉的特产烫得光猛地回神，也许是看出他的为难，男人提出让他自己动，光只能胡乱的点头答应。  
加雷马男人小心的没有触碰被打了石膏的右腿，只是并上了左腿把他的加雷马特产夹在中间先是轻缓的蹭动，在越来越大力的动作之中，光只觉得腿心都要着了，自己的伊修加德特产再一次站了起来，脑子里还模糊的想着摩擦起火物理老师诚不欺我。  
夹心溢出来的液体蹭得到处都是，整个腿间又滑又腻，更加方便了芝诺斯的进出，他模仿着用身体吃特产的动作刺激得光眼角泛红，咬牙切齿的扯了扯对方的头发，男人识时务的顺着他的力道低下头，两人凑在一起亲吻，身下的手却不怎么老实摸到了更加深入的地方，异物的入侵感激得光差点夹心飞溅，眼疾手快的芝诺斯用另一只手堵住了它，亲昵的咬了咬光的耳朵轻声说道：  
“你这样下去次数太多了对你的恢复不太好，我希望你能控制一下自己的身体，不然以后总是这样会影响你的竞技状态。”他还是那幅冷静自持的样子，身上的衣服都没有脱，看得光恨不得骂一句去你妈的足球竞技然后弄脏这个男人。  
一看他的表情芝诺斯就知道他的脑子里在想什么，男人舔了舔嘴角提出了交换条件，只要光帮他烤一次特产，他就放开手让光痛痛快快的出来。他的手在光的烤炉里摸索，没有经验的光哪里还不晓得他是什么意思，语无伦次的拒绝道：  
“不行，太大了放不进去，会炸开的，真的，不行芝诺斯…”他看上去吓得快哭了，完全没有经验的伊修加德八号紧张得缩紧了烤炉，箍得男人的手指进出都有些困难。  
男人很有耐心，换了个要求，“那么就用嘴吧，像我刚才那样，礼尚往来，我的朋友。”他滚烫的加雷马特产抵在光的嘴边，可怜的伊修加德八号只得张大了嘴巴品尝起来。  
结束的时候光的整个口腔都是麻的，芝诺斯好像也不太愿意让别人接触他，干脆把人抱进了浴缸亲自为他清理，可以感受到这位从来没伺候过别人，搓得光浑身都红彤彤的，当然，也不是说难受，就是芝诺斯那越来越危险的眼神让光连连阻止了对方继续向下的手。  
加雷马男人这时候倒是很听话的停下来走到一旁淋浴花洒下开始清洗自己，光终于有闲心窝进温暖的水里打量这人完美的身材，要是他往好处想这一波自己不但不亏还赚了，就当是朋友间互帮互助，想通了的他甚至在浴缸里划拉划拉水面哼起了歌。  
“My heart is pierced by Cupid，  
I disdain all glittering gold,  
There is nothing that can console me，  
but my jolly sailor bold…”  
这副没心没肺的样子，芝诺斯一看就知道光没当回事，顺了顺湿漉漉的长发，声音低沉的问道：  
“我心爱的水手被哪位爱神射中了心脏，不知道我有没有这个荣幸了解？”  
随便乱哼没多想的光差点咬到了舌头，清了清嗓子示意芝诺斯看自己唯一能动的那条腿。  
“我应该是美男鱼才对，在岸上都没法走路。”  
“的确，我早就被人鱼诱惑了。”芝诺斯认同的颔首，水流不断从他身上滑过，勾勒出精壮结实的身体，睫毛上还挂着水珠，和光随口拿自己做比喻不同，这个男人精致的长相反而更像传说中诱惑水手的人鱼，危险又神秘。  
光又一次看入了迷，直到嘴上啃咬的感觉才回过神来，惊觉芝诺斯正在捧着他的脸亲吻，眼底晦暗不明的火光跳动着，好像下一秒就要把他撕碎吞吃入腹，野兽的直觉让他不敢挣扎，只能乖乖的回应，好在男人很有自控能力，在快要越界的时候放开了他，将他擦干身体放回床上。  
也许是因为年轻，光的骨头恢复得很快，在加雷马养病这段时间甚至被芝诺斯量身定制的营养餐养胖了几斤，奥尔什方他们在比赛间隙偶尔来看望他的时候，热情的夸赞了一番加雷马，对光交到了芝诺斯这样一个好朋友感到发自内心的欣喜。  
对于这个情况，光实在是有苦说不出，这个恶劣的加雷马男人总是能用各种方法哄骗他品尝加雷马特产，如果说是在摸索他的底线的话，他已经被摸得没有脾气，甚至十分愿意配合，谁知道这人通常都是和他一起探索身体奥秘，最终都不会做到插入那一步，被养得胃口刁了的伊修加德八号想着要是自己身体没问题的话早就压着这个男人大战三百回合，当然，如果情况允许他更愿意自己是在上面的那个，毕竟谁不想进入一个金发美人呢。  
他回到伊修加德做恢复训练时已经是赛季中期，除了训练和比赛就是呆在光身边，恨不得把他绑在身上的芝诺斯倒是没什么留恋的把他放了回去，对于男朋友这份不在意的模样让光很不适应。对，是男朋友，虽然两个人都没有明说，但是这份关系莫名其妙的就这么达成了共识。  
只是在把他送上回伊修加德的飞艇上，芝诺斯这个新晋男朋友意味深长的表示他会好好观看伊修加德的球赛，希望光的表现不要让他失望。  
“虽然错过了小半个赛季，但是你等在决赛着，这赛季助攻王和金靴我要拿一个！”光不太服气的对这个恶劣的男人挥了挥拳头，头也不回的上了飞空艇。  
恢复后的第一场比赛很快就来了，芝诺斯也不知道在忙什么很长一段时间都没有再来伊修加德，以至于在这场和乌尔达哈对阵的比赛前光甚至是有些郁闷的，谈恋爱可真是耽误人，要是换作是他从前单身的时候，那里会有这样的烦恼。  
这场比赛的主裁判是光的老朋友桑克瑞德，这位人族的裁判虽然场下有些不着调，业务水平还是很高的，特别是他最近领养了一个女儿之后人也沉稳了许多，两个人约定休息日找个地方好好喝一杯。  
伊修加德对阵乌尔达哈的场面十分火爆，光甚至在这场比赛贡献了一个进球两个助攻，凭借着他赛季初的好表现迅速攀升到助攻榜第二，赛后光和对面的前锋劳班交换了球衣，对方拍着他的肩膀说他将来一定大有出息，来自前辈的夸赞无疑给了光极大的鼓舞，如果他是猫魅族这时候尾巴早就飞到天上去了。  
由于光已经错过了小半个赛季，只得在接下来的比赛中加倍努力，带着伊修加德层层推进，真的如他所说的那样打入了决赛，伊修加德和加雷马的冠亚军之争终于到来。  
黑金色的主场球衣衬得芝诺斯的气势更加沉稳，他这次倒是没有再蹭进伊修加德的队伍里，只是对着光点了点头。球员们明白今天是要动真格的，一个赛季的努力就在今天见分晓，都没有再做过多的交流，两支队伍之间的气氛沉闷而又寂静。  
两支队伍的队长去抛了硬币，最终伊修加德获得球权，加雷马获得选择场地权，随着边线裁判的示意，比赛正式开始。现场的气氛燥热得如同火山爆发，球迷们都疯了似的呐喊，球员们也都被调动起来。  
光今天踢的是组织中场，他和艾默里克两个人作为精准的中转站迅速分拨脚下的黑白精灵，一时间伊修加德的控球率达到了57%，对上加雷马这已经算是个很高的数字了，在海德林霸主的面前不断拉扯着对方的防线，终于撕开了一个口子，不知道什么时候出现在加雷马后场的泽菲兰接到传球想也不想的大力一抽，来势汹汹的重炮直撞盖乌斯的面门，他勉力扑出了这个球，但是球飞出去的方向却出现了穿着白色球衣的伊修加德球员，银色的发丝飞舞，脚尖轻轻一捅足球便窜入了球门。  
开场二十分钟加雷马0：1伊修加德。  
球场沸腾了，这粒进球如同滴入油锅里的沸水，一时间欢呼声并着主场球迷的嘘声在场内炸开，又是一阵排山倒海的声浪。  
取得领先的伊修加德球员并没有放松警惕，快速收回了防线抵御着加雷马的反击，芝诺斯哪里会给他们这个机会，金发的加雷马男人像一柄利刃带着球深深扎入伊修加德的防守链，绝对的力量将他们拆得粉碎。  
两人  
三人  
五人  
他快速地过掉了中场的球员，直逼禁区。  
“砰”  
光干脆利落的断下了球，球旋转着，来到了奥尔什方的脚下，冲刺速度太快的芝诺斯刹不住车，再次和光滚做了一团，撞上了场边的广告牌，他伏在光的身上，笑声越来越大。  
“不愧是你啊，我的挚友。”男人眼里的火焰熊熊燃烧，借着两边垂下长发地遮挡在光的耳垂上轻轻舔咬了一口，然后在裁判走过来之前起身把光也一起拉了起来。  
“你疯了，这里这么多人！”伊修加德的八号整个人都烧红了，他从来没在一万六千多人面前做过这种事，后颈露出来的皮肤都透着粉色。  
裁判疑惑的打量了他们一眼，询问光是否有受伤，如果没有的话就不要再耽误。光逃一样地跑开了，留下芝诺斯微笑地对裁判的关心表示感谢。  
除去这个小插曲，比赛还是正常进行，加雷马夺回了一分，一比一的比分一直僵持到上半场结束，中场的十五分钟过得飞快，福尔唐教练修改了阵容，让埃斯蒂尼安单独顶在前头，泽菲兰和光在前场游走，这是一个把433拆成4321类似于的圣诞树阵容，增加了伊修加德前场的攻击力。  
这显然是一个十分有用的方法，伊修加德在下半场再次收获一分，但是还是被加雷马赶了上来，双方再次打平，高强度的拼搏导致球员们的体力都已经有些不支，二比二的比分最终拖到了下半场结束，第四官员示意伤停补时三分钟。  
透支让光呼吸都仿佛有刀子在嗓子眼划拉，这三分钟是他最后的机会，不然拖到加时赛体力不支的伊修加德将会迎来全面的崩盘。在足球飞到面前时，他下意识的翻身倒勾，全身的力气灌注在这粒球上，之后重重摔入草地，所有人看着他这个中场倒勾都以为他疯了，而感受到危机的加雷马球员疯狂回追试图用身体挡下这个球。  
世界仿佛都在此刻按了暂停键寂静了下来，加雷马又开始下雨，淅沥沥的雨水打在摔得脑子里嗡嗡嗡的伊修加德八号脸上，迟来的比赛终止哨声和欢呼此时才传入光的耳膜。  
伊修加德赢了，时隔二十年他们再次捧起了水晶杯。  
光躺在地上，这不真实的感觉让脑子已经停止了思考。  
他真的赢了，赢了芝诺斯带领的加雷马。  
队友们想要举起这位球队的功臣欢呼庆祝，但是却被芝诺斯挡下，这个高大的加雷马男人脸上丝毫没有输了球的不悦，反而是在肆意地笑着，表情中满是狂热，他终于等到了之后会和他在足球道路并驾齐驱的对手，而这个对手也是他唯一的爱人。高傲的加雷马皇太子垂下头去紧紧抱住了光，好像要把他嵌入身体里。


End file.
